


Film The World Before It Happens

by SOMETHINREAL



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fansite! Jae, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Pan! Brian, Soloist! Brian, Wonpil is the sassy gay friend that uses terms like tea and wig, lots of mentions of sex but no sex, soft, very fast tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL
Summary: “Kang fucking Younghyun wrote a message to me on my album,” Jae says. He subconsciously runs his fingers over the ink.“Well, yeah, you were at his fanmeet. Of course he wrote something when you asked.”“No,” Jae says, “no, no, no, he fucking asked me to DM him on my private twitter because he thinks I’m sweet.”(alternatively: the one where jae is a Young K fansite and Brian is unprofessional and in love with him).





	Film The World Before It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> hi wonpil is obsessed with getting jae laid in this srry also i kinda got lazy towards the end but i hope you like it anyways!!

The camera is heavy around his neck, strap tugging insistently at the hairs at his nape as the camera swings and hits his chest with each involuntary sway his body makes. There’s people everywhere, young women all around him; he feels oddly singled out at the fact that he’s the only guy, the only guy here for the same reason all the girls are. He checks his phone: the plane has landed.

It’s the first time he’s ever done this in this way. Sure, Jae’s a fansite, and sure, he’s got thousands of pictures from the various concerts he’s attended, got hundreds of videos of songs that haven’t been released, but he’s never been the type to show up at an airport for an idol. He sticks to what he’s used to, and if that’s being pushed up against the metal barricade trying to get the _perfect_ shot, then so be it. Concerts are more fun anyways, yes, they’re sweaty and hot, and yes he’s always kind of uncomfortable with so many people, but when he’s in the presence of what feels like a _god_ , can he really complain?

Jae can’t recall exactly when it started; after hearing one of his songs on the radio for the first time, seeing a picture of him and actual boy-group sensations/label-mates _Got7_ on his twitter timeline, just overhearing about him at a coffee shop, something like that. He’s not just a singer to Jae, he’s more than that. Not a friend, because they’ve never had the chance of meeting, despite this being the nth time Jae will be seeing him in person, no, he’s just someone that Jae can rely on through the things he creates. It’s not even just the lyrics that Jae can fall back on, it’s the musical composition, the nitty gritty, the gravel of his voice, the way that everything he puts out is a straight ten, that he’s never released a bad song.

There’s a mixture of exclamations when he walks out through the doors, security guard close to him, holding up a hand to block some of the girls. Jae instantly snaps a few photos, this is what he came here to do, grins outwardly when _Young K_ raises a hand to wave at them all. He’s wearing a long coat, hair pushed back off of his forehead, face free of makeup, bass slung over his shoulder in its case, suitcase rolling behind him. It’s so _loud,_  the girls are yelling things at him, a mixture of your typical things like _I love you, Younghyun-oppa!_ alongside requests to do this and that for the photos, but Jae remains silent, focused on getting each angle right, each picture perfect for his twitter.

Jae wouldn’t say that he’s _famous_ , more so, he’s one of the better known fansites within those that photograph Younghyun respectively. He’s got a fair following, people looking forward to his predominantly concert photographs and fancams, he’s also known not to fuck around with the pictures too much, not editing or photoshopping like many others do, simply posting the pictures as they are for what they should be.

It happens in an instant, Jae notices a second too late, and it nearly knocks the wind out of his chest. Younghyun, Brian, _Young K,_ is looking at him. Not just glancing, _looking_. Looking and _grinning_ , right before he’s ushered out the door.

 

 

“Maybe there was something going on behind you.”

Jae is _this_ close to punching Wonpil in the face. There’s just something very uncool to Jae about denying him the fact that what he saw happened, and that Brian was actually grinning at something behind Jae and not Jae himself. He’s gone unnoticed by him for almost three and a half years, the least Wonpil could do is _pretend_ to be supportive in his excessive fanboying.

“How are you going to tell me to my face that one) he was actually grinning at the swarm of girls behind me and two) that I’m imagining it, even if we literally made eye contact. Pil, I have the pictures to prove it.” Jae is also _this_ close to whipping out his camera in order to get Wonpil to shut the fuck up and believe him on this one, because he lives the life of a sad twenty five year old man taking pictures of someone who doesn’t know he exists and is a year younger than him and selling said pictures in packages to make a living. Is that even really living?

“It was just a statement!” Wonpil holds up in his hands in defense, like he knows Jae is _this_ close to punching him. Maybe he does. It wouldn’t be surprising. “Maybe Young K did look at you and grin, god, I’m just saying. I wasn’t there, so how could I actually know? But, saying that he might recognize you is a reach.”

“How so?”

“Well, there were _so_ many people there, it was like six in the morning, and he was probably so tired. But I mean, who’s to say that he _didn’t_ recognize you?”

“My god, Pillie,” Jae says, “you’re so damn passive aggressive. I’m not saying that he recognized me for sure, I’m just saying that I go to almost all of his concerts and stand front row all the time, why _wouldn’t_ he recognize me?” Wonpil shrugs. “Whatever. Forget it, it’s annoying, I get that. Go back to being cute, yeah?”

Wonpil flips him off.

 

It’s a little hard to believe that it’s Jae’s first time doing this too. The room is loud, filled with chatter and the shutters of cameras, the dull hum of an album that Jae knows like the back of his hand, his own heart beating in his chest. He realizes that he might just not qualify for the title of Typical Fansite, because he knows that ninety percent of the women (and to Jae’s initial surprise, more men than he’d anticipated), have done this more times than they could count on all of their appendages and Jae’s never been to a fanmeet before, but he’s so _excited_ , because not only will he be able to take better photos, he’s going to _talk_ to Younghyun, too.

In his year and a half of doing this thing, and for all the times he’s seen him in the flesh, Jae’s never had the chance to share words with him. He’s waved sure, and Younghyun had waved back, but that was just in his general direction with a multitude of people behind him, and as much as Jae wanted it to count as something (and as much as Wonpil had rolled his eyes and told him the truth that he wasn’t very eager to accept), he knew deep down that it didn’t.

But now, Jae’s in the same room as him, and now, Jae’s finally, finally going to be able to talk to him, even if it’s just for a few minutes. He’s snapped tons of pictures already, many of Younghyun doing the various things that fans ask of him in varying props, other of him posing, or simply smiling, anything and everything.

And it doesn’t hit Jae at first, but there’s a security guard nodding his way and ushering him in the direction of Younghyun’s table and Jae now finds it very hard to breathe. He can feel the way his heart pounds against his chest like it wants to jump out, the way his knees buckle a little when he moves to kneel at the table.

And he’d prepped in his head for weeks what he was going to say to Younghyun, but in the moment, each intelligible word seems to have vanished from in between his lips and all he can muster is the cheesiest looking grin.

“Hi,” he says, then remembers the things he’d made sure to pack in his bag: a letter he’s written and rewritten countless times and a box he’d wrapped (read: gotten Wonpil to wrap) filled with Younghyun’s favourite chocolate. Younghyun’s eyes light up when Jae slides them into his hands. Jae’s camera beats against his chest, mimicking the quick pace of his heartbeat. He reaches a hand up to still its movements.

“Hi, can I?” Younghyun (Young K? Brian? What is Jae allowed to call him?) gestures towards the small gift that Jae had provided, to which Jae nods feverishly.

“Of course! It’s for you, after all.” Jae maybe sounds a bit too excited, but who can blame him when he’s in the presence of his absolute favourite human (read: biggest celebrity crush)? Younghyun doesn’t seem to mind, and his eyes widen even more when he sees what’s inside the box.

“You are officially my favourite person.” Jae almost screeches, but realizes that’s probably going to a) make him seem insane and b) get him kicked out, so he just allows to colour to fill his cheeks as he smiles. “You’re _Young Dreams_ , right?"

The newly found colour drains as soon as the name is mentioned. Recognizing him from his face? Sure, that’s fair, seeing as Jae attends most concerts and sees him out often enough for Younghyun to smile at him when they make eye contact, but knowing his _fansite_ name? Jae’s having a hard time figuring out how the fuck this is possible.

“Y-You know me?” Jae stutters, and the shock and confusion must be clear on his face because Younghyun laughs.

“Of course! I see you all over at my shows and airports and stuff, but you always keep your distance which is nice. Your photos are all over twitter, man, you know that? Besides, how often is it that I get a cute boy as my fansite?” Jae sits back on his heels and buries his face into his hands. He thinks that he might literally go into cardiac arrest if this doesn’t stop soon. Not only does Younghyun recognize him, but he called him cute. To his _face_. What the fuck.

When Jae glances at the security, though, he receives a warning look, almost as if to say, _Your time’s running out, kid._

He fishes the album out of his bag and places it in front of Younghyun. “Can you sign this? It’s my favourite album.”

Younghyun smiles. “A good choice,” he says, signing his name and something that Jae can’t make out upside down afterwards underneath the large _DAYDREAM_ title, then adds, “I heard the guy that sings this is a lyrical genius. What are your thoughts?”

Jae hums in mock thinking. “Hmm, I do have to agree, this Young Kang is pretty good. I don’t know if I’d say a lyrical _genius_ , though,” he jokes. Younghyun returns his mock thinking with a look of mock offence. “Thank you very much,” Jae tacks on when he stands.

“Pleasure’s all mine. What’s your name?” Jae doesn’t think it’s supposed to happen like this. If anything, Younghyun should have asked while he was signing the album, not when Jae’s about to leave, when it doesn’t even matter because they’ll probably never speak again because Jae hasn’t got the money for this.

“I’m Jae,” he says, and it’s shaky, he knows when he stands that it’s shaky, knows that _he’s_ shaky, that his knees are still buckling, is struggling to grasp onto the fact that this is one hundred percent real, that he’s not dreaming, that he can tell Wonpil to suck it, that his work has paid off.

“I hope to see you again,” Younghyun says, and then he’s ushered away, back to the lobby of the conference building, and it’s over, and Younghyun is gone, and Jae is all of the sudden feeling very floaty but also like he’s going to cry.

When he gets back to his car, an old VW Bus that he bought on ebay when he was in his hippie phase but has provided him with more than he’s needed or the past four years, he remembers that alongside his signature, Younghyun had written a note on the album that he hasn’t yet read. He fishes it out of his bag and pushes his glasses up with his pinky, then goes about reading it.

Jae thinks that his heart may have stopped beating entirely. (That, or it’s going so fast that he can’t even feel it anymore).

The note goes as so:

_Hey. This is totally unprofessional and probably weird but I think you’re sweet and if you have a personal twitter I’d love to talk to you there.  My DMs will be open after my meet. If you do (or don’t) take up on this, please refrain from exposing me to the internet._

_PS. You take nice photos._

_Much love, Younghyun XX._

Jae is going to _die._

 

He spends the next ten minutes contemplating whether or not he should just hop off the face of the earth before he decides to call Wonpil, both to share his dilemma and also to rub a slight _I told you so_ in his face.

“Kim. Won. Pil.” he spits as soon as Wonpil picks up the phone. All three syllables, all drawn out.

“Park. Jae. Hyung. What do you want?”

“Kang fucking Younghyun wrote a message to me on my album,” Jae says. He subconsciously runs his fingers over the ink.

“Well, yeah, you were at his fanmeet. Of course he wrote something when you asked.”

“No,” Jae says, “no, no, no, he fucking asked me to DM him on my private twitter because he thinks I’m sweet.”

“WHAT?”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I’M GOING TO DO.” And Jae is very much aware of the fact that he’s screaming at the top of his lungs but Kang fucking Younghyun told him to private message him on twitter, for what? Just for recognizing him? Jae can hardly grasp the fact that it’s happening, let alone _why_ it’s happening.

“Well obviously you’re going to message him, you idiot.”

“Well _yeah_ ,” Jae says. Does Wonpil think he’s stupid? Nevermind. The answer is probably yes. “I’m definitely going to do that, I’m just processing, okay, Pil? Let your hyung have his moment, jeez. Also: I fucking told you so, you shady bitch.”

Wonpil fake gasps. “ _I’m_ the shady bitch? Why didn’t you tell me that Younghyun actually noticed you?”

Jae just kind of looks into the abyss of cars in the parking lot like he’s looking into the camera on an episode of The Office. “I’m removing you from my will. Go find someone else to annoy.”

“You’d die without me.”

“Which is why you’re out of the will. I’ll talk to you after I message him.”

“Hope you get dicked!” Jae rolls his eyes. Dial tone.

 

It feels like Jae’s been waiting for hours, but it’s only been a mere forty-five minutes. He waits in the parking lot, which is slowly emptying as time goes on and fan after fan leaves, because he doesn’t want to potentially miss Younghyun (even though his house is only a ten minute drive from the theatre. He doesn’t want to test his luck). Jae spends his time refreshing Younghyun’s twitter to ensure that he doesn’t waste a second.

He’s a little bit terrified. It’s not just that Younghyun has been his favourite person for the past three years, it’s partially that he can hardly talk to people regularly and partially that he can’t fathom why on earth Younghyun picked him out of all people. There had been hundreds of fans at the signing, and Younghyun has probably met thousands of other fans on his tours and whatnot, so why Jae? What had Jae done that any other fan hadn’t? Because in all honestly, and Jae knows this well, he’s just a fan. The only thing he’s ever done for Younghyun is take pictures and bought him chocolate. What’s so special about Jae?

There’s also the fear of messing up and saying something stupid. Jae is not the best with words when it comes to talking to other human beings, especially if Jae holds them on a higher pedestal. Sure he’s quick and witty with Wonpil always tossing in a loving insult or some quick witted response to a drag, but that’s because he’s known Wonpil for so long. Younghyun is different. He’s more intimidating.

Jae’s thoughts are cut short when his twitter shows that Younghyun’s DMs are now open, and his heart goes absolutely wild in his chest as he opens it up and types out the message he’s been attempting to perfect for the past forty minutes.

 **Jaesixstring** : Hi! This is Jae from the fansign.

Younghyun’s response comes much quicker than Jae’s expecting.

 **Youngk93** : Hey! Glad you read the note haha  
**Youngk93** : Btw, you speak English?

 **Jaesixstring** : Yeah haha I’m actually from LA. I moved around a lot as a kid but we settled in Korea when I was ten, with my parents being from here and all

 **Youngk93** : Dope. Kinda happy I’ve met another English speaker. Welcome to the clan

 **Jaesixstring** : there’s no scary initiation ceremonies right?

 **Youngk93** : Nah but now you’re in with like 3/7 of got7 and the three other people I know

 **Jaesixstring** : HA that’s good to hear  
**Jaesixstring** : btw, what should I call you?

 **Youngk93** : Well considering the fact that you’re american, Brian is fine but if you mean honorific wise I mean I guess it depends on how old you are. Are you asking to call me hyung ;)?

 **Jaesixstring** : did u just unironically use a winky face  
**Jaesixstring** : ur CANCELLED I no longer like u  
**Jaesixstring** : but anyways I meant name wise!! And I’m actually a year and a few months older than you so

 **Youngk93** : An older man, huh? What did I get myself into?  
**Youngk93** : I guess the tables are turned then. Nice to meet you, hyung.

 

“Hyung, he’s _flirting_.”

Jae is currently spread eagle on the floor of his living room with various snacks littered around him watching Wonpil, who’s upside down on their couch. Sleepless in Seattle is on the television with Korean subtitles.

“He’s _not_ flirting. I’m pretty sure he’s straight anyways.”

“No straight person calls their male fan cute and drops their twitter with a note to private message them and then makes jokes insinuating some kind of weird hyung kink. Jae, he’s _literally_ flirting with you and you’re too blind to see it.” Wonpil tosses Jae’s phone back to him. It lands on his chest.

They’ve been arguing back and forth about what the encounter with Brian really meant and analyzing their DMs together for the past hour. Jae is convinced that Brian is not flirting with him, that it’s just wishful thinking because he’s been head over heels for him for the past three years. _But_ , with every point Wonpil makes, Jae finds his resolve slowly crumbling.

“Okay!” Jae exclaims, slapping a hand over his face and groaning. “Maybe Brian is flirting a little. I just don’t understand what I’m supposed to do with this knowledge. Pillie.”

He can almost _hear_ the look on Wonpil’s face. “Jae, obviously you’re gonna take it and fucking run with it. Get that dick you’ve been wanting for the last three years of your godforsaken life. When was the last time you got laid? If you’re going to get dicked, make fucking _sure_ it’s Kang Younghyun, god.”

“Oh my god, Wonpil, _shut up_.” Jae’s face is _burning_. “I’m not-- I’m not going to put out for him just because he’s Kang Younghyun. I have dignity. And besides, Wonpil, why would he even want to fuck me? He’s just a flirty person. If you knew anything about him, you’d know that.”

“ _If you knew anything about him--_ ” Wonpil mocks, rolling his eyes. “I know everything about him because you never fucking shut up about him. You’re like the walking definition of sex appeal, with your stupid long legs and lips and eyes and shit, why _wouldn’t_ he want to fuck you? All I’m saying is that if you get the chance to do anything fucking take it. Even if it’s just friendship. But what’s a friendship without something extra every now and then?”

“That makes no sense. _We’ve_ never--” Wonpil shoots him a look. “Okay, we did stuff _once_. I fucked you _once._ It meant nothing and will never happen again unless I need it to save my life. Why are you so obsessed with my sex life?”

“Because the last time you got laid that I’m aware of was on your birthday. _Months_ ago. It didn't even go anywhere.”

“Not all of us need sex to live, Wonpil.”

“Yeah,” Wonpil says, “but wouldn’t it be nice to get back on the horse?”

“I-- I never fell _off_ the horse. Why does it matter so much? Why do you suddenly care so much about him now that I’m actually interacting?”

“Because now you’re actually talking and not just fantasizing. I just like seeing you excited about real things every now and then, alright?” Jae sighs, digresses. “Now, pass me the gummy bears and restart the movie. All your talking made me miss it.”

 

Jae’s kind of freaking out when Brian messages him and asks him in he wants to go for coffee. He says that he’s only in Incheon for a little while longer, and he figures he might as well do something memorable for his last few days before he tours a bit with the release of his latest album. Jae finds it hard to say no to an offer such as that.

 **Jaesixstring** : I’d love to! I’m free whenever, so just let me know when

 **Youngk93** : sure thing. I know this little place on the outskirts where nobody actually knows who I am so I can guarantee a pleasant sit down

Right. Jae almost forgets that Brian is famous. That he actually has to worry about these things.

 **Jaesixstring** : yeesh. Almost forgot about the whole idol thing. That must suck hard for you

 **Youngk93** : you get used to it. It’s annoying sometimes, ngl, but what can you do? It’s bittersweet.

 **Jaesixstring** : I’ll bet.  
**Jaesixstring** : So… tomorrow?

 **Youngk93** : tomorrow I’m actually busy with an interview hah. Are you free today?

 **Jaesixstring** : Like I said Bri, I’m always free  
**Jaesixstring** : Bro*

Jae shoves his face into his pillow and screams a few profanities. Nice fucking save, Mr. Suave. Brian is going to think he’s _stupid_.

 **Youngk93** : Cool. One sound okay?

Jae glances at the clock, then to himself. It’s twelve fifteen and he’s wearing hello kitty pajamas and looks like he got caught in a tornado. Is one o’clock a reach? Will Jae be able to physically get ready in that time knowing that he’s going to overthink everything and change his outfit a thousand times? The answers to those questions are yes and no respectively, but Jae still agrees because he’s stupid and whipped.

 **Jaesixstring** : that’s fine haha  
**Jaesixstring** : Will you send me the address?

 **Youngk93** : I was actually going to pick you up, but if you’d rather drive that’s fine

Brian was going to pick Jae up. In his car. From Jae’s apartment. _Brian Kang._ Why does Jae suddenly feel like he’s been thrown into a cheesy self-insert fanfiction that his fifteen year old self has probably written about Thor before? Except, it’s actually happening, and instead of a hunky God as the romantic interest, it’s Jae’s favourite singer Brian Kang and there’s no romance (although, Jae has to admit that Brian is a handsome man). But it is suspiciously fanfictiony. If Jae wakes up tomorrow and this is all fake he’s going to be pissed.

 **Jaesixstring** : That’s fine! If that’s what you want to do, I have no real preference tbh

 **Youngk93** : Dope. Send me your address? Oh, and I was wondering if I could have your number? Twitter DMs just kind of annoy me because I have all notifications off so I have to manually look for the messages

 **Jaesixstring** : Yes to both  
**Jaesixstring** : [inserted address and number]  
**Jaesixstring** : I should probably shower and get ready. See u soon uwu

 

When Brian picks him up, it’s kind of awkward. He’s got a different aura to him today. At the signing he’d been dressed up, with a face full of makeup and styled hair, but today while he’s driving a car borrowed from his managers, Jae is pleasantly surprised to find he’s barefaced and dressed in a pair of baggy black jeans, a plain shirt and a soft grey cardigan. The don’t really talk much, but Brian has his phone hooked up to the bluetooth and he’s letting Jae control the music because he’s a gentleman (unknowing that Jae is on the brink of a panic attack because he wants to make sure what he plays is suitable). He settles for a mix of 90’s alt and The Beatles, alongside some Adam Levine just to spice things up. Brian sings along to every word. Jae all of the sudden feels very special.

The cafe Brian takes him to is in fact located in the middle of nowhere but it’s quaint and quiet and has vintage posters on his wall and one customer in the corner, so Jae thinks Brian picked good. When they go up to order, Jae reaches for his wallet, but Brian grabs his wrist, stops him, telling him that it’s on him. Jae reddens and drops his hand, asks for an Earl Grey despite there being options for fancier drinks, insists that what he really wants when Brian asks if he’s sure. (And Jae likes Earl Grey, but the real reason that he’d ordered it is that it’s the cheapest thing on the menu and he doesn’t want Brian to waste money on him).

They sit at a corner booth with a stack of comic books in its middle. Jae’s past comic-collector self is giddy.

“So, Jae,” Brian says. He’s leaning on the table in this nonchalant kind of way, and Jae imagines himself doing it, but knowing himself he’d one) fail miserably and just look stupid and two) his elbow would probably slip and he’d cut open his face on the table. He sticks to having both of his cold hands on the cup to warm them. “Tell me about yourself. Because as far as I know you could be a creepy stalker.” Ouch. The last time Jae checked, Brian was the one who wanted to talk to _him._

“Rude. If I recall correctly, you were the one that wrote a weird message on my album. You were right about it being unprofessional. What if I _was_ a creepy stalker slash murderer?”

“I mean you are basically the paparazzi,” Brian jokes. Jae debates whether or not it’s called for to flip him off, but inevitably decides against it. “But you’re not right? And cut me some slack. I couldn’t let you leave without doing something.”

Jae’s face turns even redder, if that’s possible. “What’s that supposed to mean, Kang?”

Brian makes a face of embarrassment. “I have no idea, actually. Forget I said that. You didn’t answer my question.”

“No,” Jae says, sipping his tea even though it’s hot and burns his tongue. “I’m not a creepy murderer slash stalker.”

Brian laughs. “No, silly. Tell me about yourself. Who are you? What do you do? What are your passions, your hates, your most embarrassing moments? All the juicy stuff.”

“Juicy stuff?” Jae repeats skeptically, raising his eyebrows at Brian, who nods. “Well, I’m Jaehyung Park, Jae for short. I’m twenty six this year, not Korean age, I lived in America for most of my life but my parents wanted me back home so we moved. My Korean is still not the best but I’m getting better, hence why we’re having this conversation in English. Uh, I live in Incheon with my best friend who I think is secretly plotting _my_ murder. Besides taking photos, which sounds really creepy now that I’m saying it aloud, I work as a secretary at a music company but I really want to be making the music, not directing people to different floors and scheduling appointments--

“You should audition,” Brian says.

“What?”

“You said you want to sing, yeah? I heard you in the car. You’ve got mad talent. I’m not going to lie though, becoming an idol is tough shit. Training sucks and everyone is kind mean no matter what you do but I figure, if it’s a career you really want to indulge in, it’s worth it. Besides, once you get popular, they become more lenient.”

“I’m not that good--”

But Brian cuts him off again.

“I’m going to need you to take that comment and put it through a shredder because you are lying to yourself, Jaehyung Park. But please, continue telling me your life story.”

“Alright. Um. Thank you. Anyways. My passion is just art as a whole. Honestly, I’m not the best artist when it comes down to painting; my drawing abilities probably go to like, a very beginner level set of basic pokemon and like, stick people, but art as a whole is something different. I just have something in me that appreciates art in so many different forms-- like, just art as a singular concept, you know? So many things can be art. That’s why I take photos. That’s why I write songs, that’s why I sing. There’s something so fulfilling about creating something. It doesn’t have to be perfect, just the knowledge of the fact that no matter how good it is to other people, what you created is a form of art in one way or another. Does that make any sense? I guess art as a whole concept is my passion. I probably sound stupid right now but--” Again, Brian interrupts.

“Sorry for interrupting again, but it does make sense. I like the way you think, Jae. You remind me of myself. Is that narcissistic?”

“Not at all. What was the other stuff you asked me?”

“Things you hate, your most embarrassing moments. Anything you’re willing to tell me, really,” Brian says, and he’s grinning. It’s this not quite cocky but not quite sweet grin that makes Jae’s heart do that flippy thing in his chest.

“I hate a lot of things. I hate almost everything. Nothing really has any meaning anyways. I like to call myself an extreme pessimist--”

“A nihilist?”

“Yes exactly. I mean, I have my mildly optimistic days, but for the most part I’m kind of depressing. Like I said, I hate most things, but overall I guess I just hate ignorant people. You know what I mean? Like, why waste your time criticizing the things that people can’t change about themselves in an offensive, non-helpful manner when you could just criticize the things that they can change about themselves like a bad attitude, or something in a respectful manner. Why waste your breath hating on someone’s entire existence for things that have been around for years when you could just be quiet and let people live their lives?” Jae realizes a little too late that maybe he’s been talking too much because Brian is just kind of sitting back in something that looks like awe but Jae is positive isn’t. (He’s wrong).

“I _really_ like the way you think,” Brian says, emphasizes really like it won’t make Jae question anything.

“I’m sorry I’ve been talking so much, how about--”

“No!” Brian exclaims, shaking his head. “No, please keep talking. I’ve never met someone like you before. It’s really good to find somebody who shares the same way of thinking as me.”

Jae chews on his bottom lip, nodding. “Alright, um. You asked about embarrassing moments, right? I mean, my whole life is a trainwreck, so I’ll just summarize into a top three and an honorable mention. Number three on the list is when I dressed up as Thor for halloween. Yeah.  And before you laugh at the mental image of current me dressing up as the hunkiest God known to man, just imagine significantly less attractive, significantly lankier sixteen year old me dressing up at Thor in a homemade costume with a cheap wig that poorly impersonated his Jesus-locks. I even made my friend Byron dress up as Loki. We were nerds, alright? I had a crush on Thor, so naturally I thought that if I would never be able to make out with him, I would just become him.”

Brian’s pursing his lips like he’s trying not to let out this big bark of laughter, which, Jae has to agree is fair. Imagining himself dressed up as Thor makes him want to curl up in a ball of cringe but also laugh until he cries. So it’s a fair reaction.

“If it makes you feel better, back in Toronto my friend and I Terry both wanted to be Sid Vicious for Halloween one year and we made a bet, I can’t remember what about, but the loser of the bet would let the winner be Sid and then have to be Nancy Spungen instead. Needless to say I lost the bet, but I made a great Nancy, if I do say so myself.” Jae laughs upon imagining Brian dressed like a punk rock chick with crazy blonde curls, pretending to be his friends lover. The mental image is something that Jae never would have thought would be something he wanted to keep forever.

“No, No,” Jae says. “I can see it. You’d be a phenomenal Nancy Spungen, I’m sure of it. You’ve gotta show me that one day.”

“Will do. I’m sure I’ve got a picture somewhere. Anyways, you’ve still got a silver and a gold and an honourable mention.”

“My silver is embarrassing but not as embarrassing as it was a big ego killer. When I was in my second last year of high school, I asked my crush to the homecoming and they publicly rejected me in front of the whole school. Not even nicely. Needless to say I was ruined for romance for the next few years because _ouch_. Gold is definitely the time I accidentally texted my music teacher instead of my partner at the time.”

“You did _what_?”

“Yeah my school did this thing were you can text your teachers for homework help and stuff obviously, and I thought it was my boyfriend because I was so tired. It was something stupid cheesy too like ‘love you babe’ or whatever. The funny thing is I didn’t even realize until the following Monday and had been messaging her as if it was my partner. Obviously she didn’t respond so I just kept messaging her because I thought he was mad or something. When I did realize that it wasn’t him and was in fact my forty year old music professor I was a little embarrassed to say the least. Maybe a lot embarrassed. When I walked in the classroom I instantly apologized because what was seventeen year old me supposed to say? And you wanna know what she said back?”

“What did she say back?” Brian asks. His grin has evolved into this shit eating grin as though this is the funniest thing he’s ever heard.

“She fucking,” Jae whispers fucking like he’s going to offend someone, “said ‘It’s alright, love you too babe,’ and then the whole damn class broke out into hysterics. I couldn’t look her in the eye after that.”

“HA.” Brian barks out this huge burst of laughter, banging his fist on the table. Gee thanks Brian, go ahead and laugh at past Jae’s misery. (To be completely fair, it’s pretty fucking hilarious once you get past the trauma of it all). “That’s the _funniest_ thing I’ve heard all day. Poor past you.”

“It’s whatever. My honorable mention is the time I sang Sunday Morning in front of the whole school in ninth grade and my pubescent voice decided to fuck me over at the very end when I was doing the whole grand finale shebang. They called me Pubescent Park for a good first chunk of my high school career. Then I grew taller and actually sang for them in eleventh grade and they gave it a rest. But anyways. What about you, Young Kang? What embarrassing things have happened to you?”

“Did you want me to write a book?” Brian jokes, glancing to the ceiling in thought. “I can’t think of that many, but the most embarrassing moment I can think of right now happened when I was back in Toronto. My friend Terry and I were messing around and we decided to hop a fence, you know, as teenagers do, but I got my pant leg caught on the wires and tripped and busted open my face. And Terry got it on camera. Naturally, once we were back in his house and he was vlogging me for our Youtube channel, I told everyone that I had actually gotten into a fight and that ‘you should see the other guy.’ There was no other guy. I figured that he would let me breathe for once in my life but nah. This kid included the video of me falling in our vlog. So. Me busting open my face on the concrete after failing to scale a five foot tall fence and my best friend uploading it to the internet for our following to see is my most embarrassing moment.”

Jae laughs at that. “Yikes, dude. I mean, it’s no texting your teacher you love her, babe, but it’s something. I’ll give you that.”

“There’s more embarrassing ones, trust me, but we’ll get to those once we get to know each other better.”

Jae smiles. “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to see each other more often.”

Brian’s grin softens to a gentle smile. “I guess we will.”

 

As soon as Jae opens the door to his apartment, there’s a well aimed pillow thrown at his head. “Ow. What the fuck.” He rubs diligently at the spot where the zipper had hit his forehead, glowering in Wonpil’s direction, eyeing him on the couch with his feet tucked under himself.

“So you’re just going to go on a date with your favourite person besides me and just leave me a note that says _Out with Brian_? What the fuck hyung? This is discrimination.”

“I’ll show you discrimination,” Jae says, kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket on the coat rack. It’s an empty threat and he hardly even knows what he means by it, but he doesn’t miss the eyeroll that Wonpil gives.  “You will never be my favourite person so don’t even try it. And it wasn’t a date. We were just two adults going out for coffee in a perfectly sophisticated manner, alright?”

“Yes. You two. Out together. Alone. For coffee. The exact thing that millions of people do for first dates but _nooo_ it’s not a date? Are you _not_ freaking out that you went on an actual date with your idol?”

“He’s just a person,” Jae says, pushing Wonpil out of the way and sitting down on the loveseat. Because he can’t let Wonpil know that yes, of course he was fucking freaking out. Jae freaks out over ordering himself a pizza, why wouldn’t he freak out over going on a date with Brian? “What does it matter anyways? Nothing is going to come out of it.”

“ _What does it matter anyways_ ,” Wonpil mimics, something Jae’s been noticing him doing a lot as of late. He really shouldn’t let this stuff pass by him. “It matters that you went on a date with the guy that you’ve been killing to meet for the last three years and it hardly even means _anything_ to you. What did you even talk about? How did you even form a conversation? You’re _you_.”

“Gee, thanks.” Jae rolls his eyes, flicking Wonpil’s ear. “I managed just fine, thank you very much. We talked about embarrassing stories and passions and hates and a bunch of stuff that I won’t even get into, alright? I know how to handle myself, you loser.”

“Let me get this straight,” Wonpil deadpans. “You told embarrassing stories about yourself to the guy you’ve been crying over for years, thus embarrassing yourself by giving him second hand embarrassment? You’ve outdone yourself hyung, I’ve gotta hand it to you.”

“Fuck you,” Jae groans, shoving Wonpil with his feet. “I’ll have you know, he thought they were funny. And he told me embarrassing stories of his own.”

Wonpil gasps. “Spill the tea.”

“No tea to spill,” Jae says dully. “I’m a man of my word. I won’t spill another person’s tea.”

Wonpil scoffs. “You spill other people’s tea all the time. It’s just because you like him.”

“Not true,” Jae snaps quickly, although it is very true and Jae knows it. Wonpil rolls his eyes.

“Whatever,” he says, grabbing the remote for the TV. “Drag race?”

“Hell yeah.”

(Later when Brian (presumably) gets back to his hotel he texts Jae saying, _Hey, this is Brian. I saw what you did with the ‘autocorrect’ earlier, but I know it wouldn’t correct like that. You can call me Bri if you want hyung. I don’t mind._ Jae feels a surge of anxiety course through him at being found out, but smiles upon the realization of what this means).

 

Buying Jae coffee is one thing, but this is certainly another. Jae had expected something from Brian sure, a text, maybe, but not a call, and definitely not a call offering _this._

“Come to my show in Daegu,” Brian says once Jae answers the phone and says hi. “I want to see you there.”

“What?” Jae can hardly believe it. He hates people spending money on him, he doesn’t think it’s worth it on their part. But this is ridiculous. _Never_ has Jae been offered something like this before.

“Come to my show in Daegu, Jae. I don’t have to pay for tickets and I can easily get you a train ticket so you don’t have to drive. I want you there, Jae. I’m sorry if this seems really sudden? But you-- I would just like it if I could see you there.” This is all so weird. Brian wants him there? The tour has just started, and sure, Jae has seen Brian’s shows before so many times, and sure they’ve been texting back and forth for a few weeks now, but it’s so _strange_ to hear Brian say that he wants Jae there, watching him perform.

“Brian, you know I’d love to--”

“Do you have plans? If you  have plans it’s fine, hyung, I just--"

“No, Brian, I-- it’s too much for you,” Jae says. He’s _embarrassed._  He doesn’t want Brian to know that he has this weird phobia of people spending their hard earned money on him. It’s _embarrassing._

“It’s not,” Brian says. Jae can almost hear his smile through the phone. “I have the money to cover it, you know that. You make me feel really happy so-- I just-- I want you there, hyung.”

But how can Jae say no to a statement like that? Is Brian trying to make his life ten times harder?

He huffs out a sigh. “If you want me there, I’ll go. I mean, I might as well. You put on a good show, how can I say no to that?”

Brian makes this noise that Jae thinks must be happiness or excitement or something, but then he clears his throat, regaining composure. “That’s great. I’ll send you a link to the tickets? The concert is tomorrow night. I can also arrange for a hotel for you, since the train ride is a few hours and the concert ends late.”

“Seriously,” Jae says, “that’s too much for you. Don’t worry about booking me an entire hotel room, I’ll just take the train home.”

“Or…” Brian trails off, like he’s going to say something crazy, though, based on how this conversation is going, how much crazier could things get?

“Or?” Jae asks. His hands are clammy. He wipes them on his sweatpants.

“They accidentally booked me a room for two people instead of one…” Brian says, trailing off at the end. No fucking way. If Brian is insinuating what Jae thinks he’s insinuating, Jae might as well hop into the mouth on an active volcano.

“Brian--”

“I’m just saying!” Brian rushes, embarrassed. Jae can imagine the flush on his cheeks. “It’s always an option. Unless it’s weird for you.”

“I’m concerned as to whether or not it’s weird for _you_ ,” Jae says. Realistically, he wouldn’t mind, but it’s Brian he’s worried about.

“If it was weird for me why would I suggest it?” And yeah, Brian’s got a point. But Jae worries too much.

“What about your management and stuff? Won’t they not allow me in?”

“I’ll just tell them that you’re a friend that lives in the area. Easy peasy, no questions asked. Don’t let it freak you out too much, okay?” Brian says, like he can read Jae’s mind. “It’s just an option, Jae. I can make pretty much anything work. But, you’re in for the concert for sure, right?”

Jae nods, even though Brian can’t see it. “Yeah. I’m in.”

“Perfect. Let the other things sit with you a little, alright, hyung?” Brian asks. It’s quiet for a moment before he pipes up again. “Oh, and Jae?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t forget your camera.” A snicker, then dial tone.

Jae huffs out a dry laugh. “Cocky bastard.”

 

“He invited you to fucking Daegu? And asked you to sleep in his _hotel room?"_

Wonpil is sitting on top of Jae on the floor, after having tackled him in order to gain the information that Jae is so against giving. Jae cannot fucking breath with Wonpil crushing his lungs but that is the least of his problems because he has a train to catch.

“Get the fuck off of me you overgrown _baby_ ,” Jae spits, poking at Wonpil’s sides, but to no avail, he won’t fucking budge. He’s a stubborn baby, too.

“Spill the tea and I will.”

“There’s no tea _to_ spill,” Jae exasperates, squirming under Wonpil. He may be tiny, but he’s strong, keeping Jae’s lanky body pinned to the floor easily. “I swear, it’s not as deep as you think it is.”

“Of course it is. Why would he invite you to stay in his hotel room after buying you a concert and train ticket?” Wonpil pokes each of Jae’s cheeks with the tips of his fingers. “Don’t make me do this, Jae.”

“Wonpil, no, come on. It’s not that serious--”

“Jae, if you don’t spill the tea this instant, I will fucking do it. You know I will.” Wonpil leans in really close, and Jae knows what’s coming, so he tips his head back and closes his eyes. “You leave me no choice,” he says, then clears his throat and hold Jae’s head in place. Fuck his stupid strength. Wonpil makes his eyes really big and purses his lips, and Jae can only brace for the crash. “Jaehyungie hyung, please tell Wonpillie what happened between you and Younghyunnie hyung? Please, please, _please_?” And he tops off the disgusting display of cuteness with kissing each of Jae’s cheeks. They’re a big, gross, wet kisses too. Disgusting. Jae is going to post for a new roommate if Wonpil ever does aegyo at him again. “ _Hyungie~_ ”

“Okay, okay, fucking _fine,_ I’ll tell you. God, just-- get off of me and never do that again. You're disgusting and I hate you.”

“Jaehyungie hyung doesn’t like it when Wonpillie does aegyo?” And then Wonpil breaks out into a fit of laughter and rolls off of Jae. It’s not funny. It’s disgusting.

“Fuck you. Don't ever fucking aegyo at me again or I swear to god I'm kicking you out. If you must know, he invited me to his concert in Daegu because he says he wants me there. The whole hotel room thing only happened because he offered me one of my own but you know how I am with people spending money on me and he said that they accidentally booked him a room for two people instead, and he knows that the train ride home will be long and run late, so he asked if I wanted to stay. It’s literally not as deep as you think it is.”

Wonpil scoffs. “Ugh. You made me do aegyo for that? Why wouldn’t you just tell me? You could have saved yourself a cringe attack.”

“I don’t know, maybe you shouldn’t resort to acting cute to get people to do what you want them to.”

“Yeah yeah. It works though. Anyways. Don’t you have a train to catch?” Wonpil asks. “Go meet your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my-- whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow, Pillie.”

 

Standing in the front row at of show of your favourite artist’s is always a good feeling. Jae knows this, having been front row to a multitude of concerts, especially Brian’s. It is however, different when you know you’re there because the person performing asked you personally to be there. Jae’s feelings are mixed on the subject.

On one hand, he’s giddy. He loves going to see Brian live. He loves his stage aura, even though he sees it from behind a camera a lot of the time (to be fair though, Jae has had days when he sees Brian without his camera around his neck, beating against his chest to match the pace of his heart, where he just goes for himself. To share a moment. To let go), he loves the way that Brian never actually plays the main music live, instead plays his bass, plays the deep, backing sounds that complete the song and has his band do the rest. He loves it when he talks to the crowd, when he joins them amidst the dancers and the jumpers and those who sway contentedly. He’s happy to be able to experience something so magical once again.

On the other hand, Jae is confused and terrified. What does this mean? They’ve known each other for a measly month, texting whenever they get the chance, planing future meet ups and whatnot, but never would he have expected this. Over the course of the month, Brian no longer holds the God like title in Jae’s brian, because now he can see that he’s human too. He’s not just Young K, the Korean alternative artist that’s stealing hearts everywhere, he’s Brian Kang, the nerdy guy that dressed up as Sid Vicious’ girlfriend for halloween and picks the crusts off of his peanut butter sandwiches and can eat four servings of ramen for himself and claims to sleep a lot but is up until Jae goes to bed because Jae’s a borderline insomniac and he needs someone to keep him sane at night.

Jae has no clue what this means for their relationship, or for anything really. Inviting him to a concert is one thing, but paying for concert tickets, a train ticket to and from Daegu  _and_ letting him sleep over in his hotel room is a little too much for Jae to process. He just can’t fathom why Brian would want to do something like that for him. Brian has evolved into more than this Young K thing that Jae had always seen him as, this man with a higher stance than anyone else, down to just another person; one that Jae cares about deeply, but Jae, he still just feels like Jae. He’s just the nerdy guy that takes photos of Brian and sells them in packages for extra cash. He’s just the guy that has idolized Brian for years. He’s just a fan. What does Brian see in him?

But Jae can’t ponder for long because the lights turn off and the intro to Better Better plays. Screams instantly fill Jae’s ears, but it’s nothing he’s not used to. He screams for Brian too, his voice lost in the sea of other people here for the same purpose as him, for the same person as him, screaming for the same reason.

When Brian walks on stage, Jae feels like the oxygen’s been knocked out of his chest. He thinks of all the wonders in the world, nothing will be able to top the way that Brian looks on stage, the lights hitting him just right, illuminating the curve of his nose, the slope of his eyes, the cut of his jaw. He’s always done up so well, but by the end of the show you can see those bits faltering slightly, coming away with a night’s excitement, with the sweat and energy from jumping and having the time of his life. His hair never sits right after, curling at the roots with sweat, and somehow the top few buttons on his shirt come undone and the plays his bass sloppier, less tight, but it all works its way out to be one of the greatest sights you could ever lay eyes on.

Jae feels even more short of breath when Brian’s eyes find his in the crowd and Brian grins when he sings _Just your smile alone makes me breathe. Because of you I’m better, better, better, baby._ Jae all of the sudden feels heat rush to his face. It feels too intimate to have Brian looking directly at him, grinning when he sings. Brian, in true Brian Kang nature, nonchalantly makes a camera gesture with his hand in the one second he has before he needs to start playing, but Jae picks it up easily, reaches for his camera, takes a few shots.

The concert flies by in a whirlwind of colours and emotions. One moment, Brian is singing Blood enthusiastically and the next he’s singing Goodbye Winter and closing the show off with Freely and Sing Me. Jae’s kind of really sad that it’s over, (although time did seem to slow in the moments that Brian would glance in his direction and smile), but his heart is hammering against his chest with the thought of what’s happening later tonight. Brian texts him the address and tells him to call for a taxi, says that he’ll give him money when he gets to the hotel, and then that he’ll meet him in the lobby after his management goes.

The lobby is small and quaint, some jazz music playing from the overhead speakers quietly, giving something for Jae to pay attention to that’ll calm his nerves that never seem to stop flaring up. Sometimes he really hates being the most anxious person to walk this planet.

He’s reading a webtoon on his phone when there’s a tap on his shoulder that nearly startles him out of his skin. When he looks up, it’s Brian, dressed down from the concert and free of makeup. His hair is pulled back into a beanie. Jae smiles, but places his hand over his heart, willing it to stop beating so fast. Brian laughs.

“Sorry,” he says. “Wanna go up?”

 

The room has burgundy carpet and a faded Dad Chair in the corner. There are two single beds, but they’re pushed together to create one double. Brian’s face drops upon seeing them..

“I swear, there are two beds they’re just pushed together I didn’t--”

“Hey,” Jae says. He puts down his camera bag and backpack and places a hand on Brian’s shoulder. “You’re fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Right,” Brian says, nods like he’s truly trying to believe it himself. Maybe he is. Why is he so nervous? “Do you mind if I shower? I’m just kinda gross after the concert, you know.”

“No problem, Bri,” Jae says, testing the nickname on his tongue, having never said it aloud before. Brian’s cheeks tint this marvelous shade of pink and Jae can’t help but feel proud that he did that. He can’t fathom _why_ though. “Be my guest. Actually. I’m the guest. Do what you want. This is your room.”

“I’ll be ten minutes, tops.”

“Take your time.”

Jae kills time by sitting on the beds (having been too lazy to push them apart just yet) and watching an idol survival show. It’s an episode that he’s already seen before but it’s better than any of the other shows on, and Jae doesn’t feel like he should put on a film without consulting Brian first.

Brian is in fact, finished in ten minutes on the dot. He emerges from the Bathroom with damp hair and clad in a Misfits shirt and a pair of tribal pajama pants. Jae’s since changed from his concert get up, deciding that he can just shower in the morning before he leaves.

“Scooch,” Brian says, flopping on the bed next to Jae. “Ooh, idol producer. I think I’ve seen this one, though.”

“Me too,” Jae says. He grabs the remote and hands it to Brian. “There’s an alright movie selection if you want to pick a movie. I didn’t want to start one without you.”

“How kind of you, hyungie,” Brian says. It’s half real and half sarcastic, but Jae lets it slide.

Thet settle for The Breakfast Club because they’re feeling nostalgic. Somewhere halfway through the movie, Brian ends up curled into Jae’s side with his head pillowed on Jae’s shoulder. The position would be fine if it was anyone but Brian, but it _is_ Brian, so naturally Jae thinks his heart might beat right out of his chest. Brian doesn’t seem to notice it though, or maybe he does, because Jae’s been tense for the past few minutes and Brian is just now looking up at him.

“Jae?” he asks, his voice quiet, but not inaudible. Jae simply hums in response, not taking his eyes off the screen, not trusting his voice. “Are you alright?”

“Fine, Bri,” Jae says.

“Is this weird?”

“No,” Jae tells him, shakes his head. He _likes_ it.

“Hyungie,” Brian says, and Jae can tell at this exact moment that something’s switched. Brian’s voice is no longer the soft sweet tone it had been mere seconds ago, no, now it’s changed. It’s lower, more cautious. Jae’s mind instantly goes to thinking that Brian is going to murder him or something (always fleeing to worst case scenario first), but can’t say he’s not confused when Brian presses a hand to his cheek and turns his face so they’re looking at each other.

Their faces are close. Much too close for Jae’s sanity so he tries to turn in panic but Brian keeps him there, eyes locked with Jae’s, staring so deeply that Jae feels like he’s scanning through his brain.

“Hyungie,” Brian repeats again, but this time it’s softer, this time, he presses his forehead to Jae’s.

Jae swallows thickly. “Bri,” he says, “what are you--”

Brian shushes him, tilts his head to that Jae can feel his breath fanning across his lips and Jae thinks this is it. This is his end, _this_ is how Jae is going to _die_ because he mentally cannot comprehend Brian being this close to him in any context. He doesn’t think it’s good for his brain or his heart.

“Stop talking,” Brian says, but Jae just has to know.

“Are you… gay?” It sounded better in his head than it felt on his tongue. Brian his smiles tinily.

“No,” he says, and just like that, all of Jae’s hopes and dreams are crushed. At least he can say I told you so to Wonpil. “But I like you, hyung.”

And then he kisses Jae. It’s hesitant, a bare brush of lips against lips, and when Brian pulls back he gives a look that says _I’m sorry._ He must not be expecting it when Jae grabs him by the waist and pulls Brian into his lap, kissing him once again.

He tastes suspiciously like the gummy worms they’d been sharing and mint toothpaste, but god, does he _feel_ better. His lips are soft and plump, fitting in with Jae’s perfectly. He’s so eager to take Jae in, opening his mouth up and making this delicious sound when Jae squeezes his hips and reaches up a hand to tilt his chin. Brian slips his hands into Jae’s hair when Jae kisses down his throat.

“Don’t— don't leave marks, please,” he stutters, shivering when Jae huffs out a breath of laughter into his neck.

“I can’t say the same for you,” he says when Brian mirrors his previous actions, “I don’t have a fan base that will wring my neck. Just a few people who will hate on me for not giving all of my attention to you. Little do they know.”

Brian kisses him again. “Stop talking,” he whispers into Jae’s mouth. Jae presses another quick kiss to his lips. Brian then slithers down Jae’s body so that he’s in between Jae’s legs with his head pillowed on Jae’s chest. “What are we doing? And am I crushing you?”

“I don’t know, but I like you too, Bri. And no, you’re not crushing me.”

“What do we do then?”

“You’re not allowed to date right?” Jae asks.

“Legally no, but my ban is up in like a month or two. Still wouldn’t want to go public because you know, Korea’s a little funky about gay guys.”

“Thought you weren’t gay,” Jae points out, grinning.

“I’m not,” Brian tells him. “I’m pansexual. But the dating thing doesn’t even matter.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t care. I’m a fucking rockstar. Rockstars do crazy shit all the time. So what if I want a secret boyfriend?” Jae flushes crimson.

“You want me to be your secret boyfriend?” he asks.

“Was making out with you not proof enough? Jae, I’ve liked you since I saw you in the airport. I recognized you because I saw you and I _liked_ you. Why do you think I really wanted to message you? I knew you weren’t the type to show up to signings very often, so I figured that I should make a move sooner rather than later.”

Jae presses two fingers to his temple and groans. “Okay, well I'm an idiot. Wonpil is going to beat me when I get home. But. Yeah. I’ll be your secret boyfriend if that’s what you want.”

Brian digs his chin into Jae’s clavicle. “Is that what _you_ want?”

“Of course that’s what I want. Have you noticed how whipped I am?” Brian giggles.

“Maybe a little. Glad to know we’ve got the mushy stuff worked out. Wanna rewind the movie? We missed like, half of it.” Jae grins and kisses Brian’s head.

(And they know that it’s not perfect, that they’ll have to go through some stuff together, but they wouldn’t have it any other way).

(And later, when Jae arrives home and Wonpil sees the little mark that Brian left just under Jae's jaw, he slaps Jae hard, barking out a fit of laughter and exclaiming, "I fucking told you so, you stupid gay." Jae has to admit, he's never been so happy to be wrong in his entire life). 


End file.
